Along with improvement of people's living standards and rapid development of science and technology, a variety of communication terminals, such as cell phones, are used in daily life and work. When people are using cell phones, the following situation is commonly encountered: during a call, other people's contact information needs to be transmitted to the other party of the communication, but the cell phone is in the middle of the call. Currently, the following three ways are commonly used to handle this situation.
The first way to convey contact information includes remaining in a calling state, suspending communication with the other party, entering a phone directory to look for a corresponding contact, and telling the other party the contact information while looking for a phone number. To confirm that the other party has correctly received the phone number, devices such as hands-free or headsets have to be used. Clearly, this way has complicated steps and is very inconvenient to use.
The second way to convey contact information includes remaining in a calling state, suspending communication with the other party, entering a phone directory to look for a corresponding contact, and transmitting the contact information, in the form of a text message, to the other party. Just like the first way to send contact information, the second way causes inconvenience to operations of the subscriber and requires suspension of the call.
The third way of conveying contact information includes transmitting the contact information, in a form of a text message to the other party, when the call is ended. Clearly, this way cannot be done in real time and people tend to forget.
As described above, all of the above three ways of conveying contact information have drawbacks.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.